1800WHERERYOU: Anonymous
by youdon'tknowme91
Summary: Yup, I'm back. Jess is in more danger than ever.. put in a cute, hot boyfriend who owns a killer Indian bike, lots of kissing scenes and a majorly dangerous killer out to kill Lightning Girl, what do you get? Simple, this story [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All the characters and the original plot of the story does not belong to me. It fully belongs to MEG CABOT.  
  
See? Its reposted! (thanks scaryfreak914, for unintentionally giving me the courage to update again after being kicked out! =P) Haha, anyway, I'll be working on the new chapter, REAL soon... As soon as I finish my monthly test, anyway. Happy reading and wish me luck! =)  
  
The way I describe Indiana might be very different, having not been there before... =P  
  
This story is my idea of how 1-800-WHERE-R-U is supposed to be after book 4: Sanctuary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1  
  
"Mastriani."  
  
''Yeah?"  
  
And then his lips were on mine. I'm serious, one minute we were just sitting there outside at my front porch since it's not yet 11 p.m. ,my curfew on weekends, and the next, he was fully kissing me. Gladly, of course, I returned his kiss. After all, it was our first date, since Randy's wedding, on the eve of Christmas hadn't really been one, given the fact that I was only escorting him and Mrs. Wilkins and just-call-me-Gary was also there. And yeah, on Christmas, he and his mom was there at our house for dinner, but my whole family and the Lippman and the Thompkins were there too so it's still not considered a real date, but tonight, after an action movie down at the mall and riding the Indian around town, you know, just for fun, here we are, on my front porch, kissing.  
  
What a day. It couldn't be any better.  
  
"Rob, what did you do that for? Although I didn't mind, of course," I said to him after we were done with all that kissing.  
  
"It was just a surprise, you know, I mean to end this night. Well," Rob replied me, "its 11 p.m. already, gotta motor, I'll see you tomorrow night, I guess. And don't forget to call me okay after your session with Dr. Krantz?"  
  
"Sure, sure." I was already inside my house, my face popping outside to look at him. "And Rob," I suddenly heard myself saying," I love you".  
  
He turned his face back to look at me, his face wearing the same expression as the last time I said I love you to him but then he began to relax, and mouthed an I love you too, and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.  
  
And then he rode away.  
  
And let me tell you, next to the time he said "I like you too much" to me at the hospital due to some problems with a militia group a few weeks ago and gave me his watch months before that, yeah, and also this necklace he gave me for Christmas, the shape of a star, representing the red star- shaped scar I had when I first got stroked by lightning, in which I'm proudly wearing with the watch to our first date today, this was the best thing he had done to me. And to make things better, he had also wore the leather jacket I gave him for Christmas, taking a whole lot of my allowance, but for Rob Wilkins, anything will do, to this first date, the way I had wore the necklace and his bulky watch.  
  
As I entered my room, a really silly smile on my face, I saw a package addressed to me left on my bed by my mom, I'm sure, not to Ruth anymore, given the fact that Dr. Krantz and Allan and Jill, excuse me, Special Agent Johnson and Smith already knew the truth that I'm still having ESP, after quite some time trying to hide it from them, the package from Rosemary, an operator or clerk or something at 1-800-WHERE-R-U, the hotline number for missing kids, who'd been sending pictures of kids who had been missing for me to find, you know by waking up the next morning to know where for instance, Jacqueline Edwards, the girl's name who I'm suppose to find this time, is.  
  
Being a psychic is so much fun. NOT.  
  
Want to know why? Well, how about, every time you saw a picture of people, missing kids or not, the next morning you woke up, you knew just where that person is, even if you were only looking at a picture of your brother's girlfriend when she was around ten to know that at the night you dreamt of her, she was doing second base with your brother. But thank god things have been looking up, since I attended Dr. Krantz's session, on Wednesdays and Fridays after school from around 3.30 p.m. until 6.00 p.m. And the session was always held at a small house just a few miles from High School Road, where Ernest Pyle High School, my high school, is located and in which I got to learn had been Dr. Krantz's house. And yeah, Malcolm, this guy around my age and this lady called Mrs. Pierce who have the same psychic power I have are pretty friendly and are both in the session, where I got to understand more about psychic and tracking other psychics and bad guys and stuffs. So in conclusion, these few weeks, things are looking better and better, even with Rob, or Douglas, my eldest brother who have schizophrenia and who now seemed to be getting okay these days, he's even working at a comic store downtown where he normally buy his comics, no "episodes" for quite some time already, with the help of Tasha Thompkins, who is Doug's girlfriend and also the sister of a guy who was kidnapped and killed by this militia group who I had captured the leader, somehow anyway and made some major damage to their camp base with the help of some of Rob's friends. And also Michael, my second eldest brother, who was in Harvard before this one time when the love of his life, Claire Lippman had been in the hospital for some pretty serious incident, could be worse if not for me, of course, is now studying in a local university without any problems at all. And not to mention already doing second base with his girlfriend, even though Claire is like a drama queen, beautiful and a great actress while Mikey is like a, well, nerd. Okay, he's quite good-looking, but with that spectacle he had on and the laptop that's always with him, god knows what Claire sees in him (but she did mention that having a college boyfriend when you're only a senior in high school is way cool, not that I don't know that already. I mean, Rob is eighteen, same age as Mikey, except that he's not in college, only working in his uncle's garage, but I think he'll attend college one of these days and I'm only 16, not even a senior yet). And did I mention that Mastriani's, my dad's restaurant that had burned down due to some kids who wanted to warn me just how serious they are about killing me if I keep on standing in their way is almost done from being rebuilding?  
  
So when I climbed to bed and closed my eyes, smiling to myself, I thought with all these good things happening to me right now, things were at last alright, more than alright even, at its best.  
  
Boy, was I wrong. So wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay, the not at all revised chapter two. I'll update chapter 3 and 4 all tomorrow, okay? =)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When I woke up this morning, I'd already knew where Jacqueline Edwards is, somewhere in Southern Europe. So, as usual, when it's lunch hour, I called Rosemary and told her where Jacqueline was, the address suddenly so clear in my mind, like I don't always get that kind of thing. I mean, the address- so-clear stuff. Anyway, what I didn't expect was when school was over, I would see Malcolm Cranston waiting to pick me up and send me to Dr. Krantz's. Okay, from the first day I joined this "special" group of Dr. Krantz, I'd already realized that Malcolm has the tendency to be weird to me. Well, not exactly weird, but trying to act like Rob, since I guess he already knows that Rob's my boyfriend, due to the fact that he always picks me up after the sessions. I'm not trying to exaggerate, but I think he has a crush on me, like maybe the kind that Sean O' Hanahan had on me last time. So, you know, I totally wasn't expecting to see Malcolm Cranston leaning against his VW, clearly waiting for me.  
  
"Oh hi, what are you doing here? Didn't expect to see you," I said to him. I mean, what else could I say? Why in the world are you here to fetch me? You know I always have my best friend Ruth Abramowitz to drive me, so I think you can just leave now, I'll see you at Dr. Krantz's, okay? . No, not the best thing to say, is it?  
  
"Actually, I'm here to take you to the hospital. Because in case you want to know, Rebecca Pierce got hit by somebody called Anonymous," he said to me gruffly.  
  
Wow. I mean, seriously, wow. I didn't expect that. I mean, what's with her Phoebe Charmed power, you know, the vision thing. And what the hell does this guy meant by Anonymous? The way he said it, it sounded like the A for anonymous is capitalized.  
  
"So the guy who attacked her called himself Anonymous? That's weird. Did he leave an 'I'll be back'; I made that stupid quotation mark in the air, "letter or something?"  
  
''No, he didn't leave any letters. I was just giving the attacker a name, Jess. Anyway, let's get moving. I'll tell you more along the way."  
  
And so, by the time we were at the hospital, floor 7, room 7A, I already knew a whole lot about what happened. It seemed that Rebecca, though she's around like late 30s, she still insisted that we call her by her first name, of course this is according to Malcolm, she did have a vision of being attacked. But this time it was a blur one, so she can't tell when it'll happen and even where she'll be attacked. So, she decided to call Dr. Krantz to tell him about the vision, only when she was about to do that, she was hit from the back by something, probably a long hard stick and then when she was unconscious, the attacker took a wine bottle and smashed it to her. Wow. Neat isn't it? And according to Jill, a.k.a Special Agent Smith, there was not a thing that the attacker left, in other words, not even a fingerprint. All I can say is, he's one professional bad guy.  
  
Right now, here we are, the six of us, Special Agent Johnson and Smith, my good FBI friends, Malcolm, Dr. Krantz, Rebecca's husband and me. Rebecca's in coma right now, so she won't be able to tell us about what happened but somehow I got this feeling that the attacker was actually sending me a warning by doing this. He must've realized that if he hurt me, Rebecca, using her Phoebe Charmed psychic power and Malcolm, using his psychic power, which is like mine, tracking missing people, though I don't think he got it by getting stroked by lightning, the attacker must've realized that both of them could catch him in a flash. And given the fact that I'd thought about this, he must be someone we knew. I mean, who else knows about this psychic sessions that I'm attending and who even knows that Rebecca's my friend, except of course for Rebecca's, Malcolm's and my family? Also, these three FBI agents, Rob, my best friend, Ruth, I bet some of Malcolm's friends and Rebecca's know about this too. But why would their friends want to hurt me? Good question, simple answer. It must've been people I know. Maybe from my past, granted, I have this few issues in the compromising department, so I tend to do fist with them instead.  
  
And so, this is why I'm in the ladies' restroom in the hospital on my cell, got it for Christmas, given by my mum, filling in the details of what had happened to Rob. It was so soothing to hear his voice. Well, soothing only until he said this.  
  
"Mastriani, do you hear what I'm trying to say? Stay out of this, the FBI will handle it. I don't want to see you getting hurt or brought back home by the police. Get that? Stay. Out. Of. It."  
  
Harsh. And strict too.  
  
"But if I don't do anything, other people will get hurt, and I think it's already enough that Rebecca's in a coma right now," I said to Rob.  
  
"Are you actually hearing what I said the first time? The FBI will handle it. And who says the attacker attacked Rebecca because of you? I didn't. The FBI didn't. Even Dr. Krantz didn't say anything about it. Get that? It's not your fault."  
  
"Well,... I guess. But you see, Rebecca doesn't hold any grudge with anybody. So does Malcolm, I think. It's only me who's having issues with people. Remember O' Hanahan's kind of evil dad? He could be mad at me because I made his kid went somewhere farther than the first time he was so-called missing. Or it could even be Mark Leskowski's parents seeking revenge on me because I sent their kid straight to jail. So you see Rob, every time something bad happen to people I know and care about, I know it's me they want. I know it, Rob. I can feel it."  
  
If you thought he would agree with what I said after this like I thought he would, than both of us would be so wrong. Because what he said instead, seemed liked he was disagreeing with everything I had just said.  
  
"So, you're saying that every accident around Southern Indiana is because of you? Wow, you sure are famous then, Mastriani, that people hurt other people to get to you. And if you're saying that Mr. O' Hanahan attacked you, tell me exactly, why would he do that? The guy's got loads of money, Mastriani, he doesn't need to bother with a 16 year old girl to get his son back. In fact, he's probably not even interested in finding his son anymore. And Leskowski's parents? I thought I heard from you yourself that they migrated to Hong Kong or where ever land. Why would they fly all the way over from Hong Kong just to attack some lady who is related to you? And didn't you just say that the attacker could be a pro. Are Leskowski's parents former assassins? I don't think so. Stop exaggerating, Mastriani. And stop worrying to much, too."  
  
What he said this time shut me out. It really did. I mean, what he said really did made sense. I mean, Mark Leskowski's parents aren't former assassins or something. Ditto Mr. O' Hanahan, I think. So, all I replied to Rob was just I'll call you again later and went back to room 7A.  
  
After giving second thoughts about what Rob had said, I realized that I had actually believed that I could let the FBI handle it all and this incident that happened to Rebecca really wasn't my fault.  
  
Funny how I could believe that especially when not more than 72 hours later a big parcel was sent right to my house containing a deadly item.  
  
Sent by a person whom Malcolm had nicknamed Anonymous. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
After school on Tuesday and Wednesday, right after school let out, I made Ruth Abramowitz, as I had mentioned earlier, my best friend, who owned a little red Cabriolet, drove me to the hospital to check on Rebecca. I couldn't ask Rob to do so because he was busy repairing cars at his uncle's garage store since he work there and not be in college. But I'd ask him to think about going to study in college, though I myself am not so sure about it, but you know, how am I going to actually introduce him to my relatives who are all college bounds? Okay, so IF we ever marry each other, I would need my family to approve him first, and yeah, making them think he's a great guy for me when practically all he had done since he was like, 15, is work in his uncle's garage, even if yeah, he is kind of smart?  
  
No way.  
  
Anyway, on Thursday, after I got back home from the hospital, I saw this medium sized box addressed for me and I was like, wow, neat. I brought the box up to my room and opened it. There was no returned address or anything, but there was this beautiful antique box that looked like it was from the early 1800. There was also a small unique old key next to the box to open it. Slowly, trying not to ruin or drop the box, I opened the box. And that was when I froze. A really deadly item was placed nicely in the box.  
  
It was a made-by-somebody-by-hand bomb.  
  
And it was already ticking.  
  
My mind had suddenly stopped working. I couldn't call anybody because they can't reach home in three minutes. Mum and dad? Attending a dinner party. Douglas? Out with Tasha. Michael? Attending a seminar at his college. That was when it really sunk in.  
  
That if I don't try and stop it myself, I could be ashes in just another 3:55:62.  
  
Okay, you can do this, Jess. Remember that Facts about Bombs book you read last summer for English? What did it say? Cut the green wire? Or is it the white wire? How about the yellow one? Sheesh!  
  
Okay, so I panicked. And yeah, there was only three precious minutes left. I already had a pair of scissors in my hands, but question is... which wire color to cut? I tried to remember what that book wrote but I just couldn't remember whether it was the white or the green wire that I was supposed to cut.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
I closed my eyes. And that's when I realized that tears were streaming down my cheeks. And let me tell you, I am so not a girl who easily cried, even on life-and-death situation. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling scared anymore. I know this because my heart wasn't beating like a 100 times a second anymore. No, I was feeling mad. Like, really mad, the don't-mess-with-me mad feeling. And did I mention total hatred to this person who expects to see me dead?  
  
One minute.  
  
I decided to cut the green one. But I hesitate. It suddenly struck me that if I cut the wrong wire, it would just explode at that second. What Rob always said to me when he asks me questions was what I was chanting over and over in my mind: think harder, Mastriani.  
  
Thirty seconds.  
  
I cut the yellow wire.  
  
Nothing happened. The bomb was still working. So, the yellow wire wasn't the one.  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
Nine.  
  
Eight.  
  
Seven.  
  
Six.  
  
Five.  
  
Four.  
  
Three  
  
Two.  
  
I cut the white wire.  
  
One. And that was where the bomb's time-teller stopped.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I did it.  
  
A note was left for me, placed under the bomb...  
  
Treasure your last few precious minutes, Lightning Girl.  
  
I'm not going to burn in hell, Mr. I'll-just-call-you-Anonymous.  
  
You are.  
  
And just you wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aloha! =) I'm back. =) Well, chapter 3 and 4. =) Maybe next week chapter 5 and 6. I'm going to sit for a test today, tomorrow and on Friday so... No updates... And weekends, I'm going for camping and so... still no updates... =P Just be patient, alright? ;) Okay, happy reading and PLEASE REVIEW AS MANY AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Okay, so basically, maybe I shouldn't have left my fingerprints all over the box, the wires, the bomb itself, and even the note. And don't forget the antique key. I mean, seriously. You would sure know it wasn't me, even if my fingerprints were all over those stuffs. Who would even send themselves deadly handmade bombs, you tell me? Because of all this, Jill and Allen, pardon me for not calling them by their professionals, lectured me for a whole 72 minutes and 14 seconds on:  
  
a) Covering the attacker's fingerprints with my own  
  
b) Not calling them when I saw the bomb, even if it had already started ticking  
  
c) Not calling anybody, for that matter  
  
d) Risking my own life, even if in the end I wasn't risking it, I was saving it  
  
e) Throwing the note immediately due to the anger boiling inside of me  
  
f) Trying to act all smart by cutting the wires by playing guesses  
  
g) All of the above, ALL OVER AGAIN  
  
Did I mention everything? Think I did. I'm not so sure. Maybe I'm not so sure if I had mentioned it all because the whole time I was in that grey, square, dark and oddly smelly room, with a cup of herbal tea, as an anger soother, though not working at that moment, they repeated the same sentence and topic over and over again.  
  
Seriously.  
  
Like I'm so nondependent that I need the FBI to protect me 24/7. And like I'm so stupid I don't even know how to shut the bomb off. I read books TOO, Jill. And I had saved my own life before this, for like, four times, without YOUR help, Allan. And throwing the note in the kitchen's yucky and totally smelly dustbin, making Dr. Krantz's "boys" had to dug inside it. Well, I said I was sorry for throwing it inside that specific dustbin. I mean, the note disgusts me so much, at that time anyway, I wanted to throw it in the most disgusting dustbin in the house, so you know, it goes kind of equally, the trash and the dustbin itself, but now I thought the note was just hilariously funny because death threats are suppose to be more, gruesome, you know. They don't just write treasure your last moments. I don't think so, anyway.  
  
As if it was not enough, being lectured for a good 1 hour 12 minutes and 14 seconds by the FBI, poor Rob had to wait for that long before he could see me. But, just saw me. Because once I got out of that room, my mum and dad was hugging and doing the things parents do when they found out their child's not killed or raped at the cornfield. And after that, my mum went all mad. Lecturing and lecturing again. Fortunately, my dad saw Rob and realized that he had been waiting for me for as long as he and my mum had, and so he just said to my mum, " you can do all the lecturing you want on her, Toni, (my mum's name is Antonia) at home but let Rob over there have a moment with her for a while. He had been waiting for Jess for as long as we had. And I don't think he can wait any longer, it's almost dinnertime. I know how Mary (Mrs. Wilkins) is about dinner." My dad knows this fact about Mrs. Wilkins because she works in Joe's, now waitress-only service, before this counter service, until Mastriani's is built and giving my dad some large number of dollar bills anyway, and she will always seemed mad when customers who booked tables for dinner arrived late. Like, not before dinnertime, but DURING dinnertime. You get what I mean.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey back," he replied," so how was the thing with the agents? I assumed a good long lecture, repeating over and over again about the same issue. And how the whole time you were inside there hearing, or I guess, trying to hear them, you were thinking about this guy outside who waited patiently for and hour or so, even made some few conversations with your parents, just to see how you are. To return this big favor he did for you, count in being scolded later by his mum too, for getting home for dinnertime late later, why not give him a great big wet one?" He smirked.  
  
Okay. That was way sexy of him to say it. Especially the way he seemed to know just what I am thinking, even if I'm the psychic one, not him. Also the way he was standing right in front of me, looking all cute and handsome in that Levi's jeans and green t-shirt with the leather jacket he had on. And did I mention that the jeans fitted him perfectly, covering the right places and all? Because heck yeah, it sure does. Instead of giving him a great wet one, plus in the tongue action, I just gave him a 10 second smooch because my parents were right there, inspecting us, but now walking off towards Special Agent Johnson and Special Agent Smith, thank god, and also because knowing Rob, he would do something, like kissing me passionately after this to get what he wanted and deserved.  
  
"Hey, that was unfair. I didn't wait for an hour just to get this," he leaned closer to me," I came here and waited to get this."  
  
He pressed his lips to mine, and hungrily, I kissed him back. As I put my hands behind his neck, his at my waist, and he slid his tongue inside my mouth, I realized how much I missed his kisses and he, himself, especially when we had to cancelled our second date on Monday because my mum said I was grounded on that day because I didn't help dad with the restaurant last weekend. Maybe I had kissed him a little too hungrily, since when we grasp for air, not even caring that we were actually making out right there at the corridor of this secret FBI base building, or rather, Dr. Krantz's secret FBI base, and that my parents and the agents could totally see us if they came back from the conference room, Rob said, "Jesus, Mastriani. I thought you always slid your tongue in slow and calm. What's with the fast get in, tiger?"  
  
That tiger nickname was new. But it sounded cute when he said it, especially when he said it to me.  
  
"Just missed your kisses. Any girl would freak out if they received a box of handmade bomb. The herbal tea didn't help sooth my nerves, but that kiss sure did. Besides, it's not like my parents are he-"  
  
I never got to finish what I wanted to say because Rob cut me short by saying "You like it, tiger? I'll do it again then." And he did.  
  
He fully grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips on mine, deepening our kiss. My tongue delves deeply into his mouth in a rush, just trying to prove to him that sometimes I come in roughly too. That way of snaking my tongue in just made him kiss me harder. I didn't know how long we just stood there, lip locked, tongues colliding, but I would guess like a few long minutes before Rob slowly slid his tongue back into its proper place and gently biting down my lower lip.  
  
Just a few seconds after we broke apart, the four adults returned. So I had to say goodnight and goodbye to Rob, while leaning closer to give him a peck on the cheek, I whispered, "that kiss was the best yet, do it again someday" and gave him my sexiest smile before walking with my parents towards our car.  
  
The day ended just wonderfully, even if the start of it wasn't great, but I wondered how long it would be like that. Or how many more times Rob will kiss me like that. Or even give me a hickey. Probably when I'm 18. But hopefully not.  
  
Even with an attacker ready to strike again to kill me anytime soon, this Lightning Girl over here just couldn't get her mind of that powerful kiss.  
  
The actual truth: Give me a break to just be like a girl. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Holla! I'm back, sorry fro taking like, a month off =) hope this chapter will be good =) you know, I just realized that this story has A LOT of kissing scenes, like at least, every chapter that has Jess and Rob, there'll be a sexy and sweet kissing scenes... so, if you feel I should write more or less of it, let me know =) Okay, you may go read now =)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
On Friday morning, as I was about to go next door to Ruth's house, we're neighbors and best friends, my cell phone rang. It was from Special Agent Smith. Apparently, there was not even a fingerprint of the bad guy, except of course, mine. Even the note, which had been neatly typed, did not have any fingerprints. Even Rebecca's still unconscious. The day was off to a bad start.  
  
Great. Just what I needed. A crappy day.  
  
To top it all off, it seemed that this one morning, Ruth had decided to catch an early ride, around 6:45 a.m. since she had forgotten to return a library book, and the book was due was yesterday. She thought that if she came early and dropped the book before the library opened, she won't have to pay a quarter for returning it late. Come on, Ruth. Get real. It's just a quarter. How much does your best friend here costs anyway, that you just left her? How am I going to get a ride to school? No choice, the bus. But it seemed that I didn't even have to ride the bus that morning, since Skip Abramowitz, Ruth's twin, offered to give me a ride on his Trams Am. Even though, Skip is like a nerd, beggars can't be choosers, can they? When I entered the car, this guy, short black hair, trimmed neatly, kind of cute, but still, Rob is cuter, was already seated on the passenger seat, next to Skip.  
  
"Hey there." He said to me. "I'm Eric. Eric Bonnet. You must've been Jessica Mastriani. Lightning Girl, right? Heard a lot about you from the Abramowitz," when he said that, Skip turned red. Skip must've been the Abramowitz that talked about me the most," I'm new at Ernest Pyle High School. Transferred from Paoli High School." Paoli is the town next to our town.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Lightning Girl. But I lost my "gift" already. Haven't you heard or read from the media?" That was so untrue. I still had my psychic stuff with me, stronger even. But I'd said to the media that I'd lost it. Only the usual people know, my family, Rob, Ruth and the FBI. Skip is so not the usual people who knows about this. I did this so that people wouldn't go to me, in crazy ways, may I say, calling my house phone non-stop asking me to find family members, or even mailing me information about the missing people they want to find. Even if the pictures were there and I'd accidentally look at it, and dreamt of the missing person, I would say it to the FBI so they could tell that whoever wants to find that missing person, the person's found, but by the police.  
  
Neat cover up, huh?  
  
Anyway, I hopped in the car and asked Skip to make a turn at the turnoff of Pike's Creek Road, the road that leads to a Dunkin' Donuts and also where Rob's uncle's garage is located. Not to mention that this was where Rob worked. When Skip parked his Trans Am nearby to Dunkin' Donuts and went away with Eric to get a cruller, I, went to see Rob. He was fixing a motorcycle, his back to me. I lowered my head to his and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He must have been surprised of this way of greeting him, I mean, come on, you're at work fixing cars and suddenly some girl just come to you and kiss you? Not an everyday thing.  
  
"Mastriani? You shocked the hell out of me. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just a way of greeting," I flashed an innocent smile, " Skip's driving me to school today since Ruth can't. He and Eric, his friend wanted to get a cruller so I thought I would just drop by here to check on you while they go get themselves crullers." The part about Skip and his friend wanting to get a cruller was so totally untrue since it had been me who asked them to drop by this road. But anyway, Rob didn't seem to care that Skip and Eric wanted to get a cruller, no, he cared about the part of WHY I had gone with Skip to school instead of Ruth and also the fact that I'm riding in a car with two boys. If my intuition hadn't been wrong, I would say that Rob is, after all, j-e-a-l-o-u-s.  
  
"You mean Skip, Ruth's twin? He gave you a ride to school today with his guy friend in the car with him?" I nodded. " Where are they right now? Tell them I'll drop you off at school." He then told this guy, Jeremy, his colleague, that he'd be out for five minutes to drop off his girlfriend (me!). I realized that he didn't mention drop me off to where, I take it that he's still thinking that having a girlfriend in high school is a major embarrassment for a guy.  
  
Just then as Rob took his bike's key and washed his hands from all the black oil, Skip and Eric stepped out of the Dunkin' Donuts, eating a cruller each, and waved to me to come over there so we could get moving. Casually, Rob said to them that he's going to take me to school and took my hand, lead me to his bike, gave me his spare helmet, and zoom off.  
  
Way cool. Especially when it was done in front of Skip Abramowitz, who claimed that him and me go way back. As if.  
  
Rob dropped me off at the student's parking lot, gave me a quick kiss, asked me to go home with Ruth and NOT Skip, and drove off.  
  
Just my luck at that moment Karen Sue Hanky saw Rob giving me that quick kiss and went all "You're dating a Grit, am I right? Let a Grit kiss you all the time, why don't you?"  
  
Let me just point out here that I'm not exactly so patience and tolerant. I mean, my patience has its limits. And well, disgracing Rob, though it is true that he is a Grit, was just too much. And that was why I punched her straight at her nose like the last time I did this, breaking her nasal cartilage and oozing out blood and was hauled straight to Mr. Goodhart's office, the counselor's office.  
  
Now, let me explain. Being a Grit is not a bad thing. It's just not very accepted. I mean, here, in Ernest Pyle High School, there are two kinds of people: Townies and Grits. Townies, like me, are people who live in town and have parents who have decent jobs like doctors or lawyers or something like that while Grits, like Rob, are people who live on the other side of town and have parents working as factory workers or farmers or some unprofessional jobs. Also, Townies are more proper and richer than Grits. In other words, Townies and Grits don't mix. Period.  
  
There are subsets within this groups, like the JD-juvenile delinquent- and the Jocks-your usual popular kids, athletes and cheerleaders, but mostly, the school is divided into Grits and Townies.  
  
I know that me, Jessica Mastriani, a Townie, dating Robert Wilkins, a Grit, is NOT accepted in this school, especially among people who really care about the school being in two groups, such as Karen Sue Hanky, even though the guy had already graduated last year and had nothing to do with Ernest Pyle High School anymore.  
  
Mr. Goodhart, the school's counselor, was my counselor since I was a freshman. I mean, I was always sent there whenever I kicked or punched somebody, but normally, I had good reasons. I did all that because people were always calling Douglas retarded or spaz or something equal to it just because he was always acting weird that I felt like it was my duty as Douglas' younger sister to go to them and just gave a fist to teach them a lesson worth learning. But more often than not, I got myself lessons worth accomplishing from Mr. Goodhart. You know, the kind of speech that goes, "Deal Your Problems Mentally, NOT Physically".  
  
After I was done explaining to him about what just happened and what Karen Sue, my mortal enemy said, he launched into one of his "Jessica, how many times must I told you to control your anger?" lecture. So as he was lecturing, me nodding several times just to show him I was listening when I really wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, I sank back onto this orange vinyl chair, the one by the window and looked out the window. There wasn't a lot to see from Mr. Goodhart's counselor office window actually, just the teacher's parking lot, mostly, and the sky. This town that I live in is actually pretty flat, so you can always see a lot of sky. There was also this car wash across the street where next to it was a McDonald's and across the street from the McDonald's was a Pizza Hut. During lunchtimes, seniors, who are the ones who could go out during this period, will all stuff themselves with pepperoni pizzas and Quarter Pounder.  
  
While I was doing so, looking out the window, it was amazing how my thoughts didn't even wonder whether there could just be somebody watching me from somewhere, planning yet another plan to kill me, when and where to attack, too.  
  
In fact, it was right here at Ernest Pyle High School where Mr. Anonymous strike again  
  
A/N: Just another quickie... a cliffhanger?? Hope it puts much suspense in you =D 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! I am SO SORRY for updating so LATE. My computer crashed down and then the internet was down =S but.. here is chapter six, with yet another cliffy =P haha. Well, gotta go... Enjoy! And again, truly sorry =p  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
During lunch period, as I was working on my combination; twenty-one, the age I'd like to be. Sixteen, the age I am now. Thirty-five, the age I'll be before, well, not before Rob decides I'm mature enough to go out with him since we are going out, after all, but, before I'll be somebody great and actually be able to leave this small town. Anyway, when I opened my locker, a small note was left for me, clearly, somebody had dropped it in my locker, it says:  
  
**_Meet me at the Willowy during eighth period.  
_**  
That was it. No telling who, what why or so on. Nothing. Did the person expect me to go there and skip Bio just like that? Doesn't he or she, though my bet would be a he, know that Ms. Wilkinson, the new substitute teacher for eleventh grade Bio never actually give people passes to even go to the girl's room? I was so not going to go and get myself a week of detention anymore, not this year. Last year maybe, but not this year. So I just went straight to the cafeteria and had some taco, the entrée of the day, and then I went and see Ruth, who was talking to a bunch of people I don't recognize at the other end of the cafeteria to show her the note. Okay, so I did recognized them, they were the "influential people" after all.  
  
"Ruth."  
  
She didn't look behind to me. She just kept talking. It seemed that Ruth's dream of being friends with the "influential people" might just come true. The "influential people" were actually the people who were friends with cheerleaders like Tisha Murray or Heather Montrose, who, even after she was kidnapped and almost killed (I'd found her and rescued her, as what I'd often do these days), never seemed to change much, just as bitchy as she had been before that incident, or the Cougars' players, Ernest Pyle High School's football team and who could also make you famous and popular and all that, though why people would actually want to be popular is beyond me, but hey, different people, different dreams to be achieved, right?  
  
Anyway, I called her name a few times more and she completely ignored me, so I had to go to her and simply said to all the others, "sorry, but I really need my best friend at the moment, talk to you guys again later, alright?". As usual, Ruth was not at all impressed with what I'd just done.  
  
"Did you realized what you just did, Jess? Ruining my only chance of ever to be friends with them and joining their group. Thanks a lot, Jess," Ruth snapped, fuming.  
  
"Well, what else could I do? You were to busy to even hear me calling you."  
  
"You could've just waited. I mean, I waited since God-knows-when to actually get an opportunity to talk to them and you blew my chance away."  
  
"Chance of what? Become popular? The popular people are only the jerks and bitches, Ruth. You want to a part of them? Be my guest. But you know what? If something terrible ever happened to me, you had your chance to find out first that I was in danger and you blew it. And this time, it's worst than me blowing your so-called only chance to be popular."  
  
With that, I left her standing alone with the "influential people" watching and all of the other students who had watched and heard. Normally, Ruth won't be like this. True, she had always wanted to be one of the "it", and it's not like she's not cool or anything, she's way cooler than Tisha, even, she also already has a boyfriend, Scott, whom she'd met during Camp Wawasee, she just don't mix with the "right" people and don't seem to have Cindy Crawford's body figure, not that I'm saying she's fat since she'd after all, lost a lot of weight during our summer break in Camp Wawasee and a lot more during Christmas break. In truth, she was just called the wannabes or the nerd, that was why, I guess, she never seemed to have the opportunity to be one of the "it". With her IQ of 167 and her big blue eyes in which was behind a pair of gold wire frames (her parents won't let her wear contacts), and not to mention her curly light-brown hair which is really, not very stylish compared to Lucy Donnavan's, another cheerleader, beautiful, straight and silky blonde hair. It doesn't help either that your twin brother is a total geek and your best friend is a boy-beater or rather, a girl with bad records of beating people for no good reasons. I would guess that Ruth was still in a major shock because I'd practically shouted at her in the middle of the caf with almost the entire student of our high school watching and hearing. But, I was pissed. And I meant that by really pissed. I mean, we'd been best friends since kindergarten and suddenly, popularity was way important to her than her own best friend. Sure, we'd our ups and downs, but nothing like quarreling in the middle of the caf and then just walking away. Whatever happened to my old best friend who was usually funny like hell?  
  
Okay, so during eighth period, I'd gone to the Willowy, even though I'd said I wouldn't, I was determined to find out who exactly had left me the note and why. The Willowy, the new garden of Ernest Pyle High School, complete with benches and shady trees to sit under, and also a fountain and a walking track with flowers at the side, not to mention too, a great large pond with beautiful fishes swimming inside. It wasn't really a bad day since the weather was fine and all, and Ms. Wilkinson had taken a day-off today so I'd gotten the hall pass from Mr. Cheevy, who came to replace Ms. Wilkinson, with no problem.  
  
It wasn't until I'd fell because I'd tripped over a rock and touched the cold pavement to steady myself that I'd felt as though someone had just walked and stepped on this pavement and put the rock there so that that the next person who'd passed here would tripped over the rock.  
  
It was my psychic sense that seemed to show me why I'd tripped. Unluckily though, I didn't exactly get to "feel" the person who'd been so bad to want me to trip. Now thinking about it, I wonder why. Anyhow, the psychic sense I'd gotten just now was the same kind that I'd gotten when I was clutching Claire's sweater during that incident concerning Mark. Just as I was about to get up, my head feeling dizzy so suddenly because of the whole sudden feeling, the statue of a unicorn which had been placed at the left side of the walking track just behind me suddenly seemed to crash down, right where I was, on my knees.  
  
I froze.

A/N: Haha, how about that? Yet another cliffy :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter... just to add up the liveliness of the story, Jess and Ruth are fighting =p Rob fans, fret not.. he'll be in the next chapter! :)

later, nahjan :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Crash!  
  
The echo of the statue as it hit the pavement almost made me deaf.  
  
But as long as I was okay, it's all fine.  
  
The dust and little pieces of the statue flew everywhere around me. Somehow, I knew I was lucky to be able to just roll myself to the other side. If not, you would see me dead, no questions asked.  
  
I checked myself for any sort of pain or whatever and when I found none, I stood up and looked around the area.  
  
Whoa. I think I had just made a mess of the whole Willowy.  
  
Too bad.  
  
I scanned the area again. Something about that statue didn't look quite right. I got nearer to it and that was when I realized it; someone moved the statue just a little bit, half on the pavement and half on the grass, making it unstable so that it'll fall when I fell and drop down on me.  
  
But that won't very possible that as soon as I drop, it dropped too.  
  
Looking around again, I saw it. One of the unicorn's leg, or at least, what was left of it, anyway, was the one that seemed as though someone had saw it. The person doesn't have to saw much, since that specific leg is kind of at the edge of the fat stone that it was standing on.  
  
On purpose, I see.  
  
So Mr. Anonymous did want to see me dead.  
  
I don't die that easily, you amateur killer.  
  
Quickly, I left the "crime scene."  
  
Ruth eyed me all the way as I entered the class and sit down. She knew something wasn't right... we _are_ best friends after all, isn't it? But just to show that I was still mad, I didn't even glance at her, even though she keeps throwing me little notes.  
  
By the time the last bell rang, I was out the classroom door as fast as I possibly could before any teacher might just started to realize about the Willowy and chase me or something. My mind was still whirling with questions, though... Why had I not been able to "feel" Mr. Anonymous? Does this mean that he's here in school? Am I in more danger than ever?  
  
But when I got to the parking lot, it seemed that I forgot one thing: I can't go home. Not without Ruth to drive me, anyway. I looked around for her, I mean, where the hell was she? Two split seconds later, it hit me: Ruth and I are fighting, remember? And to ask Skip? No thanks. Next thing I hear, he'll be saying me and him are inseparable.  
  
As if.  
  
Speaking of inseparables...  
  
"Hello, Rob?"  
  
"Mastriani, why the hell are you calling now? Is something wrong?" He sounded shock to hear me ringing him up... Maybe he sounded like that because he was trying to hide his unbridled passion for me? Hey, who knows? It could be, I thought as I grinned like an idiot as soon as that realization came to me.  
  
"Yeah, kind of... Listen, can you come to school-"  
  
"What for?" He cut me short. "I'm not stepping foot in that hellhole anymore."  
  
"To pick me up, loser. I kind of had a fight with Ruth-"  
  
He cut me again by saying, "Why did you do that for? Don't you realize without her you can't go back? Use the God-gifted brain of yours, Mastriani."  
  
"Will you STOP cutting me short? I had a fight with her okay? And now she's gone back. Without me, of course. If you love me enough you'll drive me home." I bet he couldn't turn THAT one down.  
  
But he did. As usual.  
  
"Good try, but I don't have to express my love or feelings or whatever to you by picking you up. I gotta go work now, Mastriani."  
  
Bummer.  
  
I was about to reply back to Rob, but someone tapped my shoulder from the back... Eric. Eric Bonnet.  
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you needed a ride home. Skip said he can drive you home." He seemed to be trying hard to be polite.  
  
"Okay, listen up Rob; you don't have to worry anymore. Skip and his friend, the ones you saw this morning, they're offering me a ride home. I'll call you-"  
  
"Stay where you are. I'll be there in 5 minutes." And then he hung up.  
  
Turning to Eric, trying hard to hide the stupid grin on my face, as it was clear that Rob was jealous (if my instincts had really been right, anyway), I thanked him and Skip for the offer but said that my boyfriend's on the way now, so it was really a big, fat No, Thank You for the offer.  
  
"Uhm.. Okay then. See you tomorrow. Bye." And he turned back towards Skip's car looking all fidgety. What? Did he not expect I had a boyfriend? The guy who dropped me off with his super cool Indian at school this morning, didn't he remember?  
  
Whatever. I'd so much stuffs going on in my mind to think about this, anyway.  
  
As he'd said, 5 minutes later, I heard the rumbling of his bike, making its way towards the parking lot.  
  
"Get on," that was all he said and passed me my helmet.  
  
I was seriously having fun during the ride, the wind blowing around us, the feel of Rob in front of me, with my hands around his waist, forgetting that scary almost-killed-me incident... Until he shouted over the sound of the engine, "We need to talk."  
  
At first I didn't hear him, with the sound of the bike rumbling so noisily and all, so I just went, "What? I didn't hear you!"  
  
But he sounded dead serious when he said it again.  
  
Seriously. Like we'll be dead by tomorrow that it was so important for him to tell me now.  
  
But by the time we reached my house, I'd awkwardly climbed out of his bike, as he didn't even repeat what he said just now, just stayed silent after that.  
  
"I'll come by after dinner, okay? ... There's some stuff I wanna say." He fidgeted a little. So not like him.  
  
"Uhm.. Okay, I guess. See you then. "I put on a dopey smile, just to show that I didn't mind what he was clearly saying... That he might be dumping me?  
  
I took two steps forward and on my tiptoes, I kissed him lightly on his lip. But he responded and so suddenly, we were practically making out in front there until I broke the kiss.  
  
'I think you better leave now," I whispered to his ears as he kissed my neck and throat.  
  
"I think so, too," was what he responded but neither of us moved. Until I finally took a small step backward... with much regret. I mean, it's not everyday that he was actually willing to start making out with me. It was one of those moments I hope would last, but to get caught by my mum for making out in front of the house, so out in the open? I think I'll pass, thank you very much.  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
Giving me a last quick kiss, he left and I went inside the house.  
  
"Mum? I'm home!" I shouted. Not that I like saying that or anything, just get used to it after awhile.  
  
I was about to go up to my bedroom, which is on the third floor, in which you have to take the staircase that is right inside the front door, which my mum calls as the foyer. The bad thing about the stairs being put there is just that right off the foyer is the living room, which has French doors that lead to the dining room, which has French doors that lead to the kitchen, so you see, the minute you open the front door, whoever was in the kitchen would be able to see you come in, all the way from the back of the house, through all the French doors. And not to mention too, vice versa.  
  
So you see, through all the French doors I could see some movements in the kitchen, and then I stopped. I just remembered that my mum was out to have one of her rare "lady's evening" day with her friends and my dad wasn't going to get back until only around 6 or 7 o' clock.  
  
Mikey and Doug were supposed to be out, too.  
  
So who the hell could be in the kitchen?  
  
Preparing myself for some stalker or thief or whatever who was in there, I quietly moved ahead to the kitchen. The person must've not realized me at all because there was no movements of running away.  
  
The moment I pushed the French doors of the kitchen open, I was greeted with a very disturbing view of my _brother_, Mikey, _making out with his girlfriend_, Claire. Right there on top of the kitchen counter. Or at least, Claire was sitting on top; Mikey was standing so close in front of her, their mouths practically glued to each other.  
  
I let out a fake cough.  
  
They didn't budge from each other. Eew, get a room already!  
  
"Excuse me," I said, loudly enough so they would hear. And they did and practically jumped out of each other.  
  
"Oh, hi Jess." Claire was the first to recover as she greeted me.  
  
"Hey, you two," I said casually, walking towards the refrigerator, as if I had not just caught them Frenching in the kitchen, practically on top of the kitchen counter, that is, "how long have you guys been home?"  
  
Grabbing a can of soda, I turned to back at them, only to see that Mike was slowly, not trying to be so obvious, moving his hand out of Claire's blouse. Not the back of her body, but the front.  
  
O-kay... So they were doing second base right there in the kitchen!  
  
"Uhm... around half an hour ago I think," Mike answered me, as Claire fumbled to fix the ends of her blouse, then the clasp of her bra.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm off to my room now. See you guys later."  
  
I walked as quickly as I could, out of the kitchen and took the stairs up to my room and threw my bag to the far corner of the room and changed out of the clothes that I was wearing. I was pulling my jeans out when suddenly I felt a jolt of rush hit me as soon as I'd touched the left side of my jeans that still had some dust from the unicorn statue.  
  
I blinked. I was way too shocked to say even a word. My head was spinning, the side effects of having getting a psychic vision, but I think I knew where the saw that was used to saw part of the statue. Mr. Anonymous' saw.  
  
I think I knew _exactly_ where it was.

A/N: Hey all.. thanx for still sticking with this story, hope this chapter was good.. I don't know exactly what's happening to me but at one point, it's like i'm losing my flaw on this story, the way I'm trying to write it isn't so much like the way I'm trying to make it sound like Meg does it anymore so I'm really really sorry if I messed this chapter up.. I'll try to get back to the original way in chapter 8..

Another thing, i don't know if you guys know or not that I'd mentioned in my profile (and to some ppl) that I am gonna change this story's section (its in Mediator now) from Mediator to Miscellaneous Novels when i upload chapter 7 but well, i'm gonna do so in chapter 8, not 7 okay, so be prepared :)

gotta run, hope you'll tell all 1800 lovers abt my story, if it helps to cure their pain of knowing that 1800 book 5 will only be out in a long long long while =P haha.

lotsa love, nahjan :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Ding-dong!_

That was the doorbell, indicating that Rob had arrived. It was really stupid of me, but I was nervous.

I mean, he might just be breaking up with me, and if you were me, wouldn't you feel this way too?

"Hi." I greeted him with a light kiss.

"Hey... So, you're done with dinner? 'Cause I don't wanna interrupt your family mealtime and all, I mean, I could just wait out-", He stopped and put on a funny expression, half embarrassed, I assumed. "I think it sounded like I was rambling nothing... Errr, can I come in?"

I restrained myself from laughing, so he was nervous too. What could all this be about then? Rob wasn't the kind who would go all emotional and rigid. Nope. He was the real deal.

"Yeah, come on in. Let's go upstairs to my room."

Right after I had entered my room, I heard my mum screaming my name from downstairs, saying something else too.

"Yes mum?" I shouted from where I was.

"Don't leave your door locked! And make sure both of you aren't doing anything that you're not suppose to do!" She shouted back.

Turning back to face Rob, I muttered, "Mothers", and both of us started laughing as I closed the door, but not _locking_ it.

Two minutes later, there was an awkward silence again. Something was _definitely_ up with him.

"So..." I said, hoping to start a conversation but not knowing how or even where to begin... weird.

"Uhm, yeah," he began, "this will sound weird and all, but we seriously need to Talk."

And then he stopped laughing and smiling and turned all serious instead.

"You always say that you love me, don't you?"

"Uh-huh..." I couldn't see where this was going... so what if I love him? Would that be a crime?

"And that you're my girl, isn't it?"

"Uh-huhhhhh...." Okay, this is getting confusing and my patience is running out, very _very_ shortly.

"So _why_ are you going out with that Skip dude? And his other darn friend? Hitching rides and stuff??!!"

O-kay.

"What do you _mean_ by _going out_ with _Skip_ and his _darn friend_? Huh? I am _not _two-timing you and if you don't trust me on that, you can just get your ass out right now."

Man, I am _angry. _What the hell was this whole Talk stuff anyway? Accusing me for nothing –oh no, not _nothing_accusing me of going out with _Skip _and _Eric_??!! Two guys at _once_?! God, I am _so_ wanted. _Not._

"Okay Mastriani, chill. I'm sorry-"

"You better be, you scumbag."

"You're calling me a _scumbag_ when what I'm trying to do right now is just _apologize_?! This is noble stuff, Mastriani.You don't call _me_ a scumbag."

"Well, then _you_ don't _ever_ accuse me of being a stupid two-timer. I'm trying to play my girlfriend role so nicely and _you_ ended up as a problem??! Tell me the truth, you don't trust me, now do you?"

I'm guessing that everyone is fully aware that we were not only practically shouting at each other, but also making our Talk a serious fight, which if I don't play it right, might just be ended with him dumping me. Or me dumping him. Depends on what he'll reply me, and depends on whether I will finally get my big, fat mouth to just zip_ up_ from continuing the argument.

My God, I think I actually _do_ have anger management issues. I should really start seeing a shrink.

He stammered with his answer for awhile, before turning back to face me, his _two-timer_, forgotten girlfriend, a cool expression on his face.

"Look Mastriani," his tone sounded relaxed, "I know I'm not the best boyfriend or any of that garbage, and yeah, so I'm not so touchy-feely on things and you but I _sincerely_ love you, okay? And it's not everyday I go around loving people, alright? And the whole darn truth is that I _really_ don't like it that you're hitching rides and dropping by for crullers with guys, especially those I don't know and all. So could you please spare the life outta me and actually _tell_ me the next time you're gonna be doing something like this?" He paused for a minute, looking away from my shocked-but-playing-it-cool face, and continued, "If it's about trust, then you're sure as hell to know that I trust you fully, but come on, two guys at _once_, with you all alone in the car with them? How already so risky is that? They could just bring you to the cornfield and rape you or something and I don't wanna lose you... don't think I would be able to take _that_ fact."

This would be stupid and corny and maybe even lame to know on how I'd reacted to what he said, but let's just say that I was –unfortunately- at that moment, clouded by emotions and couldn't help but to walk straight to him...

... and kiss him.

I knew his first reaction was shocked, though God knows why. I mean, how can you _not_ give the guy a sweet, passionate kiss when he had just confessed his almost entire feelings to you? Especially you see, knowing him to be the kind of person who always acts all ego and strong, that was a _hard_ thing to do. _Very_ hard indeed.

Which I guess, is also why we ended up making out on my bed, _kind of_ rolling around, playing tongue and stuff, with his left hand at the small of my back and his other right hand gliding smoothly through my hair, which isn't very long since I'd always cut mine to be the usual boy's hairstyle for so long that now it's only shoulder length... I'm trying to grow it longer again, but personally, I can't stand having long hairs, there's so much things to care of with them...

And yeah, skip my hair part and back to what we were doing ,which was, I repeat, making out on my bed, happily and _passionately_ in each other's arms when my room door flung open, with Mikey going all, "Ex_cuse meeeeee!_" and closing the door, only to open it back again two seconds later and screaming murder.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?! Get off the bed, both of you! Jess, what did mum told you?! Don't do this kinda stuff!"

By this time, both of us had sprang apart from each other, so quickly, both by surprise and I think Rob was also embarrassed. I was more on feeling mad at Mike for acting all "protective" when who exactly was the one who was doing second base in the kitchen with his girlfriend in the first place?

"Who are _you_ to comment on "don't do this kinda stuff!", huh?"

"Jess, I am your _brother._ You guys looked as though you were having sex, you know that? What, do you think I'm just gonna stand by the door and go all "just continue with what you're doing" dialogue?!"

"Well, at least have the courtsey to _knock_, Mikey. Now please, _leave. _We were _not_ having sex or any of that crap, got it? And no, don't you try blackmailing me, I'll tell Mum you "dirtied" her kitchen before you can even breath a word on this," I replied him, completely forgetting the fact that Rob was just sitting next to me, silently praying, I'm sure, that Mike won't start playing 101 questions with _him_ instead.

I could see that his face turned red, because of my remark. Grinning stupidly, I quickly told him to cut the whole crap and just leave. He didn't seem to budge from the door, though.

Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought to just chase him out of my room... Brothers. Ugh.

"Come _on_, Matt, leave us alone. I guarantee you that we won't do that ...stuff we were doing just now and hell, if it makes you happy, just leave the door _wide_ open," I said to him, exasperatedly and half angrily.

"Fine," he replied curtly, before continuing, "but I'll be back, in like, 15 minutes from now."

"Yeah, do that, why don't you? And you'll find us sitting here like this, exactly at the same position and place, Mikey," I replied sarcastically as he made his way out, leaving the door, as he had said, wide open... no, as wide as it can, actually.

"Jesus! Does he thinks I'm still 12 or what?! I am not _that_ dumb," I half yelled to Rob, rolling my eyes at the same time.

"He's just trying show some responsibility, relax Mastriani," he replied me, grinning mischeviously as he slipped both his hands around my waist... "A short kiss?"

A smile crept up my face, and I leaned forward to him so that our lips met.

And so we kissed, continuing what we did before Mike strolled in...

So much for "you'll see us sitting at this exact position" crap.

* * *

"JESS!! What _did_ I say ju-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'm sorry," I cut him off. "Guess I got too carried away..."

"Carried away? As if! Now get off the bed, _both_ of you and start acting as _mature_ teens!" He practically screamed, slamming the door shut behind him, clearly fed up.

Jeez.

"Sorry," I called back after him, well, to the closed door, anyway. To Rob, I said, in a cool tone that I can manage, as to not swoon all over him and repeat the whole making out scene _again_, "serious talk now. I almost got crashed this eveni- "

"Where? And _why_ did you not tell me when I picked you up after school just now?"

"I didn't think it was _that_ serious, not like I _actually_ got crashed or anything..." I was cut off again.

"Hello? It wasn't anything? What if it _actually_ hit you, huh? You would be in the hospital, you realize that Mastriani?"

"Jeez, relax... You wanna know the whole scoop up? I'll tell you if you would just promise me and you yourself to _stop_ cutting what I'm _trying_ to say."

"Fine, fine." He replied timidly.

"... ... And that was all, got it? It wasn't so bad. Just that I kind of, wait, no, I think it was another sign... a vision," I finished my little story, telling him all about that incident and ending it up with a little hint of that 'sign'.

"What sort of sign? You mean like that time on Claire Lippman? The sweater thing?"

"Yeah... and while we're at it, I should tell you that I'm quite sure I know where the hell the saw is, you know, what Mr. Anonymous used to saw that unicorn leg and all..."

"Mastriani, are you _actually_ trying to suggest that we go to wherever it is that the darn stuff is... By that I mean, me driving you there."

"Yeah, that was actually my original plan before you started giving me all those kisses which was totally great and all, but it also threw away a full hour to go and do some investigating," I said, a sheepish smile on my face.

'Yeah, well, I'm not going to bring you there... It's almost ten- "

"Just ten!" I protested. "Come on, Rob! That time we went to the quary to check out on Heather... and that was 2 a.m.!"

"That was different, sort of an emergency, and you were really getting drained from any colour and so I had no choice but to bring you there... This isn't exactly an emergency, Mastriani." He replied me back, coolly of course.

"Oh God, Rob you are _so_ old-fashioned! Fine, if you're not gonna bring me, it looks like I'll just have to bring myself then." Oh yes, I am _pissed_.

"And how are you gonna do _that_? Drive your mum's car?" He sighed.

"Come on. Let's go. Tell me where it is, though," was all he said in the end, pulling the door open, me following closely behind.

"Jess, Rob ,where are you two going now? It's almost ten, Jess, and it's a school night," my mum stated, the moment we got downstairs.

"I'll be back by 11.30 p.m., promise," I smiled sweetly and made a dash way out with Rob tailing after, guaranteeing my mum that I'll be back in one piece.

* * *

A/N: I am BACK!!!! =D ... with a filler chapter =P I'm sooooooo sorry for the late delay... been very very busy, what with school and life =I But yeah, I'm back!! =D

Sorry though, cos this really is a filler chapter, nothing [much] happened in this chapter.. thing is, whenever rob is in the picture, i tend to either :

a) exaggerate

OR

b) take a _heck_ lot of pages with him

... which means that i go on [kind of] rambling on what Jess and Rob's gonna say so that rob will be around for that scene for as long as i can make him to =P BUT i can guarantee you that chapter 9 will be action-packed (or so i hope =P)

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter... review! [It doesn't hurt ;)]

love, nahjan :)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

So we're back here in the quarry. Pike's Quarry, I mean. Or rather the dirty, abandoned-looking house that was a bit further up in the woods from the quarry.

Yeah, I know, of all places, _why _here??

If it was me, I would _definitely_ not come here, much less to hide a crime scene weapon.

"Here we are." That was Rob. Apparently he, like me, didn't expect to be here again. He didn't sound too happy though. I couldn't blame him on that since the last time we came here, due to my psychic "vision" power, we found a cheerleader –Heather Montrose- placed in an uncomfortably awkward position in the upper bathroom's tub. Believe me that was not a very interesting incident to recall.

"Yup, we're here." I said. And then I started to get going. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Just a few months ago, the house had been a crime scene of some sort when Rob and I discovered Heather. It was the Amber Mackey case; the one that her crazy "Failure is Unacceptable" boyfriend Mark Leskowski killed her because she refused to abort their baby, which in that case, would totally ruin his chance on getting his basketball scholarship. That is major psycho work. But the stupidest part was that I'd actually believed that he was innocent because he brought me out for dinner and had a good-looking face. Stupid me, I know. Stupider of me to do so when I already have Rob.

Anyway, both of us walked towards the house, the DANGER- KEEP OUT sign was still there, hanging lopsidedly by the door now, but both of us ignored it. Rob took a firm grip on my hand and for the second time, swung the door easily, a clear sign that someone had been there recently.

From my past experience of being here before, I walked us straight towards the next room, which was the kitchen, although it would be hard to tell now, since all the fixtures were gone, except for a few rusted-out cabinets and a gas oven that looked beyond repair.

"Check the cabinets for the saw, will you?" I asked Rob, opening a cabinet myself. It was all rusty and sort of creaked when I pull it open. There was nothing inside this one. I moved to another while Rob opened the other remaining two. No luck. It wasn't there.

"Maybe it's upstairs," I said to him, and started for the stairs before him. From past experience, both of us already knew that the stairs aren't in the best of conditions; one wrong step and you would have fallen through.

The second floor consisted of three rooms. The first, to the left, had once been a bedroom. At least, if the mattress on the floor was of any indication. But there was no bedside-table or drawers.

"Not this room?" Rob asked, walking towards the door to the second room without waiting for my answer.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure the vision of the saw I had was that the saw was in a drawer."

The second room, which had a couple of cold blankets, had no bedside-table or drawers either. We went inside the third room, which was a bathroom and also where we had found Heather Montrose months ago. _Still_ no cabinets or drawers. I drew in a deep breath. My vision couldn't have fooled me.

Where _is_ the stupid saw?

"You know what?" Rob broke my thoughts as he started speaking, "I think we could go down and check the kitchen cabinets again. Maybe we didn't have a closer look."

I had very little hope of the saw being placed there, but I said nothing to him and followed him back downstairs to the kitchen. He rummaged the empty drawers again, walking past the gas oven…

The gas oven!

Immediately, I walked towards it and started pulling the handle of the oven door to open it. It didn't budge. I tried again.

"Hey, let me try," Rob said and took a firm grasp on the handle and with one swift pull, the oven door opened. I smiled.

Mission accomplished, I thought as I took the "weapon" out from the oven. It was placed neatly inside the oven, wrapped in a clear plastic bag.

We were about to open the door to get out of this hell-hole when it suddenly sprang open. I gave a gasp of surprise at the person standing in front of me before I was hit on the head and everything went pitch black.

A/N: hey all! Soooooo sorry for the late update, but it is before New Year, isn't it? :p i know its not long but i'll be working on chapter 10 ASAP hopefully, though I'm quite at loss of the plot :p but let's all pray it'll work out nicely and smoothly :) Merry christmas and Happy New Year to all! :D

thx to everyone who read and review! I love you guys! You really make my day :D

**heidigirl: **thx for tellign me abt it :) i' m now putting this story in that section ;D

**da karate gurl: **hey, i updated :D thx for reading and reviewing :) hope this chapter is okay though :p

**fuzzidom: **hey, how are you? hope this chapter is good :p

-sorry ppl, but i'm gotta run... i'll do a reply to everybody else later k? :p

enjoy! :)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

My head hurts like _hell._

I looked around, trying to regain my memory again on how I had ended up in a corner of the now dubbed Disgusting House by myself with a _major_ headache.

Oh yeah, _now_ I remember.

Someone had hit me and Rob-

I looked beside me. Sure enough, there was Rob, ankle and hands tied up, which made me realize that I was tied up too. He apparently was still in a state of unconsciousness.

Just great.

'Hey," I said to him, shaking his body with my own, since I _am_ being tied up too. He didn't move an inch and so I tried again. On my third attempt, he stirred a bit and groggily said, "Mastriani? God, my head hurts."

"Yeah, mine does too," I replied, "but both of us are being tied up, if you notice and we have to find a way too free ourselves. Do you still carry that set of Swiss knife with you?"

"_What?_ Oh yeah, _that._ Yeah, it's in my back pocket," he turned so that his back was facing me instead, "try and reach for it."

I turned and scooted nearer to him, so that now my back was leaning against his since my hands were tied up behind me.

After much fumbling, I'd finally gotten hold of it and five minutes later, we were free.

"God, my head _really _hurts," Rob complained.

"Would you stop whining? Mine does too but I have to figure out what just happened while we were unconscious." I retorted back at him.

"_Fine._"

I scanned the room, the light of the moon helping me to be able to see better through the dark. So they left us in the living room, to this one far end corner.

And then it hit me, while my eyes were scanning the kitchen from where I was standing.

The saw.

How could I have forgotten the saw!

"_Damn._ Hey Rob, " I called out to him, who was standing behind me, "they took the saw. Then it must've been them who wanted me dead."

"I guess so. I hate to break it to you Mastriani, but it's almost 12 midnight and do you still remember telling your mum just two hours ago that you'll be back by 11.30pm? She will really kil-"

"_Damn."_ I cursed again.

"Let's go. We'll be back tomorrow." I said to him as I headed towards the front door.

"_We_? Which part of _we_ are you talking about? I have work, you know. And _you_ have school." He replied me as he tailed behind me, closing the door once we were outside.

I didn't reply him immediately. Both of us hurriedly put on our helmets and climbed up the bike to get going

"After school."

"No way am I going back here," he said as we rode away into the darkness, "and no way are _you _too going back here."

I rolled my eyes. . Talk about over-protective boyfriends- not that it's a bad thing or that I'm complaining.

"Yes I will. I have to search for something; anything so that at least I have some sort of lead on in this case. And the way I see it, I have pretty high chance of finding it there."

We'd reached my house, and I knew my mum will so kill me.

"So, I'd better get inside. But pick me up tomorrow after school at the usual hour alright?" I gave him a quick kiss and without waiting for him to reply, walked as fast as I could to the front door.

The moment I got in, _slowly_ and _quietly_ shutting the front door, about to run for my escape, I heard footsteps walking to where I was from the kitchen.

Darn! And I thought I'd escaped her.

"Now where do you think you're going, Jessica? No, you stand there and don't you move until you tell me why you were out for so long? Do you know what time it is now? It's almost 12.30am _and_ it's a school night -"

Oh god, it's gonna be a _longggg_ night.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Ruth was waiting for me after school. Not that I really care- I didn't even hitched a ride with her this morning. Nor did I hitch a ride with Skip and his third twin, Eric-what's-his-name. I got Mike to drive me instead, threatening him once again to tell mum about the little incident in the kitchen if he didn't.

What can I say? I'm _such _a nice sister.

The minute Ruth saw me however, she walked towards me.

Red alert. I see doomsday in her eyes.

"Look," she said, "you're not still that angry now are you? I mean, it was such a silly thing to get all worked up over, don't you think?"

I wasn't that angry or pissed anymore actually, and I _do_ need rides back and forth to school. But just to get back at her a little bit, I didn't immediately make truce.

"No, I don't think it was such a silly thing. I mean, I was going to tell you something really really important yesterday and you totally blew me off for those so-called 'influential people'. You and I both know they're jerks, Ruth."

"Okay, okay, fine, I admit I was wrong. If my way of apologizing would be to drive you as usual to school, _even_ to drop by that Jerk's ", by that she meant Rob, "would you forgive me?"

I pretended like I was considering it for a minute.

"Okay," I replied, smiling as she hugged me.

Just then, the sound of the Indian was heard. Ahh, my knight in leather jacket has arrived.

"Rob's here. I gotta go but I'll catch up with you later, alright? I gotta go somewhere with him."

He stopped right in front of us, and honked. Not very loudly, but just loud enough to indicate that he's here and he's not going to wait for long.

I waved to Ruth and she walked off to her car. Rob passed me his extra helmet- my unofficial helmet- and I gave him a quick kiss before I got on the bike behind him.

And then we rode off, back to the Disgusting House.

The door creaked when Rob opened it.

And it was dark, as usual.

"Can you please explain to me, why we must come back here? I mean, they obviously took the saw from us last night so it's sure like hell not here anymore." He said, looking back so that he could look at me.

"You know Rob, sometimes I think you talk more than me. A _lot_ more." I replied him and walked front, to the living room, a torchlight in hand.

There, at that one corner, was the ropes that had been used by Mr. Anonymous to tie Rob and me. It looked untouched; exactly how we had left it the night before. It took me 10 seconds to realize what was actually happening to us now.

"_Damn._"

"…And by that you mean?" Came Rob's reply from the kitchen. I could hear his footsteps getting closer to where I was standing.

"We are _so_ at a dead end. I mean, think about it- no more leads or clues, nor is there any evidence of _anything_! We don't even have _any_ suspects!" I exploded in frustration.

Gosh, how could I not realize this last night!

"Oh _yeahhhh._"

"_Damn,_" both of us said in unison as we headed back to Rob's Indian, each with thoughts of our own. In my head though, one specific sentence was repeating over and over, like a mantra;

_I'm at a dead end._

A/N: Hey all! ;)Know what? If you're REALLY lucky, i might update chapter 12 by end of next week (I'm on holiday for a week ;p) I have a few paragraph written for chapter 12 (wrote it during my Art exam a few days ago- yes I was bored that time :p) and a storyline of how it _should_ turn out but of course I don't know yet :S

anyways, thanks for still sticking to my story :) here's the reply to reviews:-

**fuzzidom: **hey you! how are you? I hope you like this chapter (its nothing much, don't you think:I) But yes, this update is for you ;D (everytime i think about you and everybody else who's waiting for an update i feel guilty :S) don't forget to review:D

**Anna and Sarah-Louise**: Hey you two:) Thanks for reading ;) I hope you like this story- or at least this chapter? ;p the reason why i did that part was actually because I hope there was more scenes of Rob and Jess together dating and stuff and right after I'd finished reading the 4th book i was immeediately inspired to write that scene- which started everything after that :p I appreciate your opinions though (I thought it might be a bit out of character too :p) yes i hope there's a book 5 too but according to Meg Cabot- last I heard- she doesn't have any ideas yet on book 5 so until then there will be no book 5 :S please review again:)

**EasyTiger:** hey! I lovelovelove your review :) very sweet yet it gave me a boost to continue :D thanks _so_ much for liking the Talk part- it was kind of hard to write actually :p hope you keep on reading and reviewing sweet-inspiring reviews! ;)

**cassie89: **hey! Thank you for you review! I love it when readers say they love the chapter or story itself- very inspiring :D Hmm can't say much about Eric yet :p i have plans for him and Jess but I can't seem to insert it into the story but we'll see ;p please keep reviewing:)

**Erica30:** hey! Thanks for reviewing ;) I think i must apologise to you for my slowness in updating :I It's just that i'm actually normally either busy or somehow out of idea to write so i take a long, longggg time to update :S I'm sorry again but i'll do my best in future ;) and about my grammar mistakes, i have a confession to make: i'm not actually very good in grammar- i'm better in spelling :p i did grammar check with the computer but everytime it would say everything is fine so i'm really sorry if there really is a lot of mistakes- i'll learn and improve ;) and about the kissing scene (another confession :p) I don't want to reveal my age just yet but I've never been kissed- I wrote the scenes through the many romance books thatI've read- which means it's not entirely original buti think will do for the story:p i hope you'll review again though :)

**Daddys Little Baby Girl:** hey! Thanks so much for your review! It was definitely a boost to me to continue the story ;)I hope you like this chapter :) Hope to see you around again:)

I think that's all- I gotta go. :I But to everyone else- **THANK YOU! **You don't know how much your reviews inspire me and also makes me happy :) hope all of you will still stick to this story! ;D

lots of love- nahjan :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

It took me three days to realize that I'm actually not _really_ at a dead end. In fact, I'd just come to realize, when in need of desperate clues, retrace your steps. By that I mean to obviously pay Rebecca another visit.

But now it's the issue of the ride to the hospital.

Rob's working; can't take more from his work time.

Ahh… Ruth.

"Ruth!"

I shouted from the porch of her house. No reply.

Oh no, don't tell me she's not home.

"Ruth!" I shouted again as I rang the doorbell. The Abramowitz are now used to me shouting for Ruth so obviously none of them went to open the door when they heard me.

But suddenly, the door opened.

Oh _nooooo._

Skip.

"Hi Jess. Why are you looking for Ruth at 10 in the morning?" He ask, the usual silly grin on his face.

"Uhhh," I began, "where's Ruth? I need her to drive me to the hospital."

"Oh well, Ruth left early this morning to run an errand for my mum. I could send you there if you want."

Oh _no_, another ride with _Skip_!

…But desperation calls; beggars can't be choosers after all.

"Uhh yeah, okay." I said with my nicest voice, while inside I actually really wanted to just say _no no no_.

The whole 15 minutes to the hospital was filled with Skip telling me about this new computer game called Dragon-something. What a _relief_ it was to get out of the car and bid him goodbye.

I went straight to room 7A, where Rebecca Pierce lay, still in coma.

Okay, still in coma is not good.

People used to say that if a person is in coma, talk to him/her always and the person has better chances to see it through. I don't know any truth in that, but hey, right now I'm willing to try anything to get her to _please_ wake up.

"Rebecca?", I started, making sure I was speaking in my softest voice, "how are you? I really hope you'll wake up. Please. I need to know who did this you. And I need to find out too, who's after me now. And you're the only one who can help me. Please wake up."

She didn't move an inch.

Sighing, I walked myself out the door.. and ran into Malcolm.

"Ouch!" I said, as my fell, butt first, to the floor.

"Hey, you alright? Sorry, I didn't realize you were coming out," he said, extending his right hand to help lift me up.

"No, it's okay, " I replied, getting up with his help.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I retorted back.

Okay, that didn't come out right- I wasn't trying to be rude.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, I mean why are you here? I just came by to visit her actually. It's been quite awhile. She's still faring off the same?"

He made a wistful face and replied, "yeah, she's been faring off the same. But at least she's stable you know?"

"Yeah," I said, just to show understanding.

"But anyway," I continued, "have you heard anything from the Dr. Krantz or Jill or even Allen? I'm really curious as to who would've done this to such a nice lady like her."

"No, nothing yet- not that they would even tell me. You know them. But fact is Jess, she's a lady with supernatural powers so of course there's crazy people out there who wants to attack her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I gotta go now, talk to you later!" I said, running off before he could start to open whatever else topic of conversation. So sorry, but I really don't have time to listen to easy chats now.

Not when my own life is at stake.

_When in need of desperate clues, retrace your steps_, I thought again, as I headed off to meet someone who could possibly help me find a lead in this case.

-----

**A/N: **heyya! i'm SO SORRY it took me _ages _to update but just to satisfy my dear readers, here's a filler chapter :) it's nothing much, but i'm working on it ;) hopefully by chapter 13, Jess will have a lead- hey, even i don't know yet!

anyway, i'm sorry again (and as usual) for my grammatical errors- should there be any. i'm kind of in a rush right now.. but thank you SO MUCH to all my readers for sticking through with this story up until now and reviewing! please don't stop doing so ;)

oh btw, i'm gonna be working on making sure that i update at least 2 chapters before the end of December- considering i'm on holiday right now ;) so hope that leaves you guys with smiles on your faces!

i love you all- you know that ;)

-nahjan :)


End file.
